


Dreams of War

by AuroraDefae



Series: Eve Bailey [1]
Category: Star Trek into Darkness (after), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 04:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraDefae/pseuds/AuroraDefae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Get in the car, they’ve seen us//And the gun is firing away//at my little 5’4" frame//but what do I have to lose//anyway?<br/>|<br/>You told me,//"You are enough, more than enough"//And I looked down at my//wounded side, and my wounded pride//and wondered how you could say//such a thing<br/>|<br/>And you brought me home//and bound my wounds//and found my truth,//smiling all the same<br/>|<br/>This is war//but I’m a little tired//of keeping my eyes wide//and pretending//night after night//to be sane<br/>|<br/>This is war,//but I’m a little tired<br/>------------------------------<br/>What happens when a stubborn, destroyed Trekkie lands on the Enterprise in the middle of a Klingon conflict?<br/>Sometimes though, a little chaos is best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> http://terrasu.tumblr.com/post/56536914262  
> Audio to the song ("Dreams of War"), which http://thewildwolvesaroundyou.tumblr.com/ was kind enough to give me permission to use!

I fall back into order with a little _pop,_ falling backwards into a hard wall, blinking my eyes in shock at contact. A rhythmic whirring, groaning noise sings around me, driving into my bones and making my eyes want to droop. I begrudgingly open them, taking in the sleek, shiny corridor lit by in-your-brain white lights, and more welcoming,blinking, colorful lights. It swims for a moment, blurring into a blue and white nothingness, my stomach protesting at its emptiness. I debate getting up to find sentient beings, or to discover if I’m among aliens, but decide someone’s got to come around one of the corners of this corridor, where ever those lead to.

 

After what seems to be half of an hour, but could easily have been ten minutes, I slump down more and fall lightly asleep to the machine’s singing. I’m still a little alert, a part of my brain awake in what I call half-sleep or dolphin-sleep, when I hear people coming.

 

I don’t know if I feel the air vibrating with excitement or if I actually hear them with my ears, but I sit up semi-respectively with a yawn.  They, two yellow humanoid blobs, turn the corner and are halfway to where I am when they notice me and I see them with my slightly nearsighted eyes. One is nondescript, tall and thin, short curly hair, but my eyes, with what I can assume are slightly confused eyes, fall to the  shorter Asian. His face is familiar, though slightly distorted from my memory, as if looking at old photographs and finding a great-great who looked the spitting image of you when they were younger. As soon as the fact Mr. Sulu is staring at me, an apparently real Sulu, clicks through my brain, my brain goes in two directions. One saying this is another of my very elaborate dreams, another saying that it was another trick of my darker side.

 

Mr. Sulu blinks twice, rolling his shoulders, but before he says anything, I speak up with what I hope wasn’t a weird accent, “Sick bay first, questions later.”

 

My stomach chose this time to grumble again, making my head swim yet again and my eyes to unfocus.

 

When I realize why sight of the corridor is bigger than it had been from the two crowding me, I open my mouth only to shut it again as Sulu leans towards me, picking me up in his arms, where I fold to lay like an overgrown child. I cross my arms, thinking holding onto his neck too awkward. His steps are far from graceful, an irregular up-down up-down bounce that makes me try to scoot closer to him so I don’t fall down. The few people we pass as we go through what seems to be the very spine of the ship are curious at my casual jeans and pitying as my stomach grumbles. I keep waiting for a layer to peel back to reveal that this is another one of my fantasy dreams, running off with the Doctor, finding out Sherlock is real, joining Torchwood, the like. Yet my brain is substituting too much detail. Sulu’s shirt scratching me. The scuff of his shoes on the floor.

 

I recognize people and places like I had Sulu, frantically flipping through the menagerie of images in my mind to affix names to them. The hallways, which had been melding into monotonous blurs, became familiar as we neared the sickbay. Soon I pick out Bone’s voice, and a crew member I don’t recognize comes out.

 

By this point, I’m too hungry to smile, and we pass through the doorway to where Bones is standing in front of a computer.

 

“Um..Doctor McCoy...”

 

Mr. Sulu’s voice trailed off.

 

Bones turned around slowly, probably recognizing the voice, an exasperated response on his lips when he saw me.  His eyebrows flew up, his eye widening as he looked from me to Mr. Sulu, trying to get answers.

 

“I don’t know sir. She asked to be taken to sick bay before I could ask questions”

 

Bones sighed, gesturing to the rows of biobeds.

 

As I am lowered onto it, I listen for my heart beat.

 

Sounds normal for me.

 

My stomach grumbles again, and the beat picks up for a few seconds.

 

“Hungry?”

 

I choose monosyllable, responding with a weak, “da.”

 

I heard a click, some whirring, and then the smell of potatoes floats towards me.

 

As I eat the soup, supporting it between my cold hand and my knee, he watches me, occasionally bustling to check the monitor above the bed, but mostly staring at me. My heart beats through the silence.

 

_Thump. Thump._

 

When I can’t pretend that’s there’s more soup, and Bones is bursting with nervous, frustrated curiosity that I feel in undulating waves, I sigh and clear my throat.

 

“I don’t know exactly how I got here.”

 

And I look him straight in the eye, trying to not panic, not because I was lying, but because I was scared. Scared that I was years in the future, in what had to be an alternative universe.

 

He holds my gaze for a moment, before shaking his head slightly as if to clear it.

 

“I’m calling the Captain down here. We need to return you to where you were before the Klingons come.”

 

_Klingons?_

 

My heart monitor speeds up behind me.

 

“It’s okay, you’re safe for now. We’ll be able to get you back by the time they move in.”

 

“Bones-”

 

“You’ll be safe, um-”

 

“Eve, but you don’t understand, B-Dr. McCoy! I-”

 

My heart monitoring was picking up as I got more frantic.

 

“That I...this is not my universe!”

 

He froze by the computer, his hand brushing the button that would allow him to contact the bridge.

 

“What did you just say?”

 

“I-this isn’t my universe. I’m from a parallel one.”

 

He paused and stared at me for a second more before pressing the button and turning away from me so his voice was clearer.

 

“Bridge, this is McCoy. I think you’ll need to meet our newest passenger, Jim, Spock.”

 

A pause of silence, and I could picture the Captain and Spock exchanging looks of slight confusion.

  
“On my way. Kirk out.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So thank you for the feedback on the first chapter! 
> 
> So, as this is an our-universe main character, I decided the fourth wall could be broken a bit in this fiction. 
> 
> Spock is canonically related to Sherlock. I am indeed teaching myself Vulcan, and speak English and took three years of Spanish. So you might see a jumble of common foreign words hiding in the next chapters.
> 
> And please this is really based on a dream, so the actions in it are a bit like "Silence in the Library"/Cal. If it's not logical, please tell me. 
> 
> Thank you again, and please comment!

I was hugging my knees and shivering from the cold room when the doors to the sick bay swished open, and I finally saw Spock and the Captain. Their faces were still a bit different, as all the crew members had been, but they implied familiarity. I weakly smiled at them as they glanced at me before going over to Bones, who was in his office, on the other side of the wall.

 

“Well?”

 

“When, I told Eve, the girl you saw in there, that we would have to take her somewhere, because we’re under Klingon threat, she said...that she’s from a parallel universe.”

 

You could make the engines sound like crickets if you tried hard enough.

 

“Y..you don’t think she’s like Lazarus, do you?”

 

I rolled my eyes a little bit and sighed. I was _definitely not_ a mad demon hunter.

 

 

Footsteps came my way, and the Captain and Spock came round the corner into the sickbay, heading straight for me. As Kirk came closer, I saw faint shadows under his eyes, and could feel how stressed he was. Spock was being, well, Spock. Cold and controlled.

 

“Hello, I’m Captain Kirk of the U.S.S Enterprise, and this is my first officer, Mr. Spock.”

 

“And it is an honour to meet you,” I say, nodding at each in turn. The corners of Kirk’s mouth turned up a bit as I nervously smiled again.

 

“So is there a way for you to get back? Crystals, or perhaps a machine?”

 

“No, sir, I’m still not one hundred percent sure how I got here.”

 

“No ideas?”

 

Kirk had crossed his arms and leaned slightly on the biobed next to mine. My heart beat through the silence as I debated how much to tell them. I could feel Spock’s gaze on me, him probably making deductions like his great-great something, Sherlock.

 

I opened my mouth, shut it, biting my lip and thinking for a few second before replying, “I-I really, really, honestly don’t know. I remember I was upset and then...I was in the hallway where Sulu found me.”

 

“Eve-” Kirk has stepped closer, putting his hand on my shoulder, and I look up at him. “We’re going to beam you down to a planet, where you’ll be safe."

 

 

"I am not going to be moved to safety, sir. I refuse to."

 

“We are about to be attacked by a race that loves war. Loves bitter, hard-fought victory. You need to be moved to safety so you can survive to go back to your universe. We are only hoping to be in one piece. Let Bones complete a brief medical analysis on you, then you’ll be beamed down to a safe planet.”

 

“I still refuse, sir.”

 

The biobeds were thankfully high enough that when the Captain straightened up, his arms crossed, he wasn’t dwarfing me as I glared back.

 

“I’m the captain of this ship, and you will follow my orders, Eve.”

 

I deflated a little, taking a deep breath and letting it out. Pulling the hair out of my face with one hand, I looked at him. He was a thunder cloud.

 

“It’s my life.”

 

“You are going down there, even if-”

 

 

_“Captain, bridge to sick bay.”_

 

The spell broke, and he became the stressed person I had seen walking in here as he went to the computer.

 

“Bridge, this is Kirk.”

 

_“Message from Starfleet. Urgent.”_

 

“Relay it.”

 

A few moments, a little crackling, and then:

 

_“Captain Kirk, we just detected a fleet of Klingon vessels that has previously not been. You need to prepare your transport room to receive occupants in battle area to convey them to safe zones. Stand by for coordinates.”_

 

It crackled a few moments more before cutting off completely. Kirk pushed the button, quickly telling the transport room to prepare to receive people beaming up.

 

“Eve, you’ll be with them. No buts. Come on Spock.”

 

 

“Captain Kirk. I speak two Earth languages, pieces of five others,” and I started yelling at his retreating back, “..have taught myself some vulcan, technically have my black belt, so there is _no way_ I am allowing myself to be shuffled out of the way.”

 

He turned around and said in a voice that was deadly calm, “I can’t trust you. Why do you seem to know so much about this ship? How?”

 

I stared at him in shock for a second. “Spock can dig through my mind until I am a vegetable! I am safe! I know because-because...I can’t tell you.”

 

“Captain, I will search her mind if she permits.”

 

I huffed and lay down, feeling Spock’s light touch on my forehead.

 

It felt as if a feather was shifting through my brain, and I did my best to focus only on the episodes that I had watched, letting Spock watch them. I kept however, iron doors around the rest of my brain, afraid of what might manifest itself.

 

It was only as Spock withdrew his hands and his brain that I realized I had been holding my breath. I gasped in lungfuls of air, blinking my eyes in time to see the Captain watching Spock and I.

 

Spock, so minutely that I barely saw it, nodded.

 

_She’s safe._

 

 

Kirk glanced between Spock and I, eventually sighing and saying, “Eve, you can stay, as long as you agree to follow my orders, or if I am disabled or killed, Spock.”

 

“I will, Captain.”

 

“Then report to bridge after you leave here. And Bones, issue her an uniform.”

 

Bones came around the corner, looking at me as if I was crazy as I allowed a huge grin to envelope my face.

 

My brain was half dread, half _eeee! eee!_ as he scanned me with instruments and checked the monitor behind me.

 

“Looks as if you are good to go. What do you want to do on this ship?”

 

“I’m rubbish at math and technical machinery, and can’t do medical stuff, so I’ll be in command.”

 

  
And a few minute later, I was following Bones down a confusing mix of hallways to the bridge in my short yellow starfleet uniform, shivering in nervousness and excitement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise it will pick up around the next chapter, or the one after that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to type in an accent I don't understand (yay) Feel free to correct my written Russian accent. 
> 
> And TOS Chekhov is a drama queen, so I chose more of a STiD version. 
> 
> The plot thickens!
> 
> But this chapter was written very quickly, so please feel free to tell me to elaborate! (My editor's computer is fried)
> 
> Thank you!

The ride up to the bridge was quiet. I didn’t know if I wanted to instigate conversation with Bones, and he didn’t offer any conversation. So it was with a tiny sigh of relief that we reached the top and I was able to step out onto the bridge.

 

And it was _huge._

 

It was shaped like two circles, a smaller one inset into a bigger one, the border defined by a red barrier. Around the circumference of the bigger circle, people were leaning over computer and dials, some scribing thing onto Padds and showing them to other people. The flurry of activity in the bigger circle, however, didn’t compare to the smaller inset. The captain’s chair was surrounded by people, and I saw Spock’s bowl cut in the front of the circle near Sulu.

 

Some people glanced at me as I slowly crept to the center, looking at me with befuddlement before returning to the computers. I eventually came to the opening in the barrier, coming closer to the captain. I waited respectfully for him to finish a conversation on a topic I didn’t follow before stepping into his eyesight.

 

 

“What do you wish me to do, sir?”

 

His eyes flicked over my uniform, and he seemed shocked for a moment, as if he had expected blue or red.

 

“Command, huh. Why do you think you’ll be good in this section?” He gestured to the madness around us.

 

“Um.” I could feel myself blushing, and tried to take a deep breath to speak clearly. “Well, I...fancy myself a bit of a strategizer, um, I’ve been told I’m a good leader, and-”

 

“Eve-”

 

“If you want me on security, I can change-”

 

“Eve. It’s fine. I’m assigning you and Chekhov to help transport those people you heard of before. We should get coordinates soon.”

 

“Okay sir,” I said as seriously as I could.

 

“Chekhov?”

 

“Aye, Keptin Kirk?”

 

“You’ll be helping people beaming up from Starfleet base K7 to this ship. Eve here will be helping you. Make sure to get her a phaser before going to the the transport room.”

 

 

“And Uhura-” the captain spun his chair around to talk to her, “organize a security team of five to accompany Eve and Chekhov.”

 

 

“You are dismissed.”

 

Chekhov and I nodded, weaving over to the lift and getting in.

 

 

The quiet was a blessed relief after the chaos of the bridge, and I leaned on the wall and looked at Chekhov, who was on the other side of the lift, his arms loosely crossed.

 

 

“Em, Eve, vhere are you vrom?”

 

“A parallel univer-oh, um, America.”

 

“Parrellel oniverse?”

 

“Sí. How good are you on Earth’s history?

 

“Veery good.”

 

“Then I need to know everything that’s different in this world.”

 

“Aye, vot are your kvestions?”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Captain Kirk glanced over his shoulder, just catching Eve and Chekhov going into the lift. When he was certain they would not hear, and he didn’t have million of people around him, he spun to where Bones was standing next to Spock, motioning for them to join him.

 

“Bones, did you pick up anything different about our stowaway?”

 

Bones crossed his arms, taking a breath before answering, “She seems to be human, but with an odd energy signature that’s unusually higher than normal. That’s all I noticed with the scanners.”

 

Kirk set his face on his hand, contemplating this as Spock spoke up. “Captain, she seems to posses some telepathic abilities. While we were talking with her, she seemed to be absently searching with her brain, without knowing it.”

 

“Any theories as to how she can do this?”

 

“None that are logical Captain.”

 

  
“Okay, go back to your stations,” Kirk sighed, taking yet another padd and looking at its information.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DunuNuh!  
> Eve gets more mysterious. And is totally 100% me in this chapter. (stubbornness and all)
> 
> Chekhov- I love writing his accent.   
> \------  
> Thank you for all the feedback.

“....And vis botton sets it to stun, and vis won to kill.”

 

I nodded, already over my head in the operation of the phaser. Chekhov handed it to me, and I took it gingerly.

 

“You do nat have to be worried of et. I put et on a safety seeting so you would nat be harmed, Eve”

 

I tightened my grip on it, sliding it into the hollister Chekhov had given me.

 

 

“And, now, to the travsport room.”

 

He turned and walked out of the weaponry, leading me down another identical hallway.

 

“How do you not get lost in this thing?” I was lightly running to catch up with him.

 

“Tvust me, I had to kerry arund a map ver my first year. Et is very easy.”

 

“So how much longer until we reach the Transport room?” My lungs felt like they were on fire as we walked further into the ship.

Chekhov laughed, a light sound that made me really want to smile, before saying, “Nat much lunger, Eve.”

  
  


‘Not much longer’ turned out to be another twenty minutes, and I didn’t see how I could do anything in my worn-out state. If I wasn’t so intent on proving my capability to the Captain, I would have backed out of standing on the circle that Chekhov indicated for me to stand on before saying, as clearly as he could, “eentergiz!”

 

I don’t know quite what I was expecting, but beaming down just felt tingly, as if I had sat down too long and my legs had fallen asleep. The weirdest experience was probably going from the cold, environmental-less Enterprise to the arid, windy surface of ‘base K7’.

\

 

Chekhov was already headed in the direction of several tall, glassy buildings that reflected the slightly green sky. Dust blew into my eyes and I could feel myself sweating as walking blobs began to appear the closer we got to the buildings. Most of them wore impressive-looking headscarves whose ends danced in the wind behind them. Some of them were hugging, saying goodbye and shedding tears.

 

I caught Chekhov’s shoulder before we came closer.

 

“This...this isn’t a complete evac? I.. I..” my voice trailed off.

 

He glanced at me, his eyes suddenly much older. “You cen do et, Eve. I believe en you.”

 

I nodded blankly, allowing myself to be led to the buildings. I glanced around when he left me at the edge, him speaking up and giving orders.

 

A team of red shirts was behind us, jogging towards the buildings. I turned from them to the buildings, searching the crowd. Chekhov was in the middle, talking to a man twice his height. Everyone ignored me, as if the fact I was clueless was blatantly written on my forehead. One noise cut over the chaos, and my heart sped up as I searched the crowd, leaping into it to find the source.

 

 

I found her on the opposite side of the crowd, and I knelt down to see eye-to-eye with the crying child.

 

“What’s wrong, lovely?”

 

The child sniffled before they said, “I’m an orphan. I don’t know-” they started crying again, and I pulled them into a hug, trying to stop myself from crying.

 

“Want a piggyback?”

 

They nodded, rubbing their eyes before climbing on my back. I pretended to fall over as I stood up, making her giggle.

 

“Okay, I might need to use my phaser at any moment, so be prepared for me to not be holding your legs. Savvy?”

 

She laughed again, repeating savvy to me.

 

“I don’t necessarily see him, but can you spy a short boy wearing yellow?” I was scanning for Chekhov amix the kaleidoscope of reds, browns, blues, and yellow head scarves and shirts.

 

“There.” I followed the short finger to where he was adamantly telling the security team something. I bounced the child before walking over, asking after her laugh, “My name’s Eve. What’s yours?”

 

“Libby.”

 

“Hmm, that’s pretty.” I said absently, now more focused on the conversation as I came into earshot.

 

 

“...And the Klingons weell be here soon, so they need to beem up en pairs ov two.”

 

One of the security team had opened their mouth to argue, but Chekhov’s communicator began beeping, and he pulled it open, speaking into it.

 

Captain Kirk’s voice came to us, loud and urgent.

 

 

“The Klingons are moving in, you need to get everyone to shelter. Do you read, Chekhov?”

 

“Aye, Keptin.”

 

I shift Libby, pulling out my phaser and setting it to stun.

 

“Your orders, Chekhov?” I ask, surprising myself. Normally, I’m not the brave one.

  
  


“Von of you go vith her to guard the shelter. I and the others vill hold base ef the Entervise cennot stop the Klingons.”

  
  


I nod at him, running towards where the mass of people is, shouting at the top of my lungs that they need to take shelter, NOW. They scurry into the biggest glass building, and I hear children cry out as shadows began to form. I squat down and release Libby. She shows every sign of wanting to stay with me, but I push her ahead of me, trying to get her to run into the building. “I’ll be fine. Go.” She looks at me with frightened eyes, hugging my legs quickly before joining the chaos flooding into the building.

 

I turn around, disabling the safety feature on my phaser, preparing for a stand.

 

“Come on, Chekhov told us to guard them.” The redshirt that had followed me was now pulling on my arm, glancing at the building.

 

“You go. I’m standing here, at the entryway.”

 

“But-”

 

“Go.”

 

The ships were coming closer now, whipping the already crazy air into a frenzy. Chekhov and his group were pushed back as the ship landed yards from where I stood. My heart sped up and was threatening to choke me as a walkway came down and several Klingons began walking straight for me.

 

I caught Chekhov’s eye, slowly shaking my head.

 

_Let me deal with this._

 

The one in the front of the group, obviously the leader because of the complexity of his armor, held his arms out as if to say, ‘what is this’ before calling out in heavily accented English, “I see we have a brave one. What is your name?”

 

I raised my phaser slightly, moving it in my hand to make it easier to squeeze the trigger if I needed to.

 

“My name is Eve.”

 

One of the soldiers behind the commander spoke up nervously, directing his attention to a scanner. “Are you sure?” The soldier nodded, putting up his hand in a nervous gesture. “Do you think she knows?”

 

I stepped closer, and the soldiers shuffled to attack me, but the commander held up his arm to stop them.

 

“Do I know what?”

I heard Chekhov’s communicator beep again, and I saw all of the Klingon’s head turn towards the sound.

 

“What exactly do I not know?” I said loudly, trying to distract them from whatever the Enterprise was telling Chekhov.

 

“You do not know then? How?”

 

The commander turned to check the soldier’s scanner, and I saw Chekhov wave at me.

 

_Get away. Danger._

 

I took a half step back.

 

The scanner began beeping, making all the Klingons jump slightly.

 

_Beeep Beeep._

 

“Leave her to destroy the Enterprise. Come, we must go.”

 

They turned to leave, and I raised my phaser.

 

Klingons would not just run away from someone. This had to be a trap.

 

“Until we meet on another battlefield, Eve.”

 

As they went back into their ship, a torpedo zoomed through the air, heading straight for the ship.

  
The explosion threw me back against a rocky outcropping, and the last thing I heard before blacking out was Chekhov’s voice shouting into his communicator in half-Russian, half-English.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, yes. It's kind of a dramatic filler.
> 
> Ship Chekeve yet? Or is it just me? xD
> 
> Trust me, more bridge/engineering scenes are coming up!

Voices swirled around me, interrupting my heart’s steady electric thump. I groaned as the first wave of pain hit me, and I heard footsteps coming my way. My brain sluggishly realized I was in the sick bay, and the footsteps might be coming over to inject me to knock me out.

 

I desperately blinked my eyes open, feeling them water in the bright light. Spock, Chekov, and Bones slowly came into focus.

 

“Eve!”

 

Chekhov was nearly at my bed before Bones gave him a glance and he shrunk back.

 

“What happened to me, Bones?”

 

“You’ve got a minor concussion, and some bruised ribs. You were lucky.”

 

I nodded my head, but stopped when that made my vision swim.

 

“Spock, what are your-” I stopped as a wave of pain went through me again, “questions.”

 

He looked at me, surprise hiding behind his mask.

  
  


“Spock, leave your questions for after she’s recovered!” Bones blocked the way to my biobed.

  
  


“Bones, it’s fine, just can I get anymore painkillers? And can I sit up with these ribs?”

 

He glanced between Spock and I before going to his office, bringing back pills and a glass of water. I sat up in increments, stopping whenever the pain stabbed into my side.

 

“What are your questions, Spock?”

 

“The Enterprise’s scanners were disrupted by atmospheric conditions. Can you tell me what happened down there? Chekhov's been able to tell me up to when the ship landed.”

 

I shook my head, sighing.

 

“They- the Klingons- they-”

 

Spock waited patiently, his eyes searching me.

 

“The one is the lead asked me my name, and was probably going to take me as hostage or worse, when one of the others showed him their scanner. And then they debated whether I knew, and then...and then they said, ‘ leave her to destroy the Enterprise.’ The Klingons were afraid of me, Spock, what were they afraid of? How am I going to destroy this ship? What is wrong with me?”

 

I was sobbing, and Chekhov rushed to my side, taking my hand and squeezing it.

 

_I’m here._

 

Spock waited to see if I was going to calm down and stop crying, but when I didn’t, he spoke in quiet, cut tones.

 

“I am not sure, but you do seem to have some powers that cannot be found in other humans.”

 

I stared at him, shocked.

 

“What powers? I didn’t portal myself here! I’m human. I’m nobody-”

 

He picked up his tricorder, walking closer to point it a Chekhov. “These are the readings for humans, and this-” he pointed it at me, “-is the readings for you.”

 

I stared at the spikes in the graph, the numbers that were well above Chekhov, and looked up at Spock. I could hear Chekhov saying something in Russian next to me.

 

“What am I?”

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was harder than it seems to write.

“Don’t walk so darn fast! Slow down!”

 

I ignored Bones, hobbling down the hallway, my crutches echoing as I approached the lift.

 

The doors swished open, and I stepped in, holding out one of my crutches so it wouldn’t close. He ran up, getting in beside me, and I removed the crutch to allow our ascent to the Bridge.

 

“You’re absolutely insane, Eve,” he grumbled.

 

I just flashed a huge smile at him as the lift stopped, causing him to roll his eyes in exasperation.

  
  


 

The bridge was even more chaotic today, and I heard Bones telling people to watch out as I wove to the red barrier, sitting on it next to the captain.

  
  


“Hey Captain.”

 

He jumped, spinning the chair in my direction, looking over my shoulder to where Bones was standing. “You just can’t keep people in sick bay, can’t you, Bones.”

 

I laughed, stopping when my ribs twinged.

 

 

“Ow, okay no laughing. So was K7 evacuated?”

 

“Yes it was. Everyone, including your little friend, has been moved.”

 

“Good to hear.”

 

 

I sighed as the fact that I wasn’t compeltely Homeo Sapien came to mind as I saw Sulu, the captain, Uhura, Bones, and Chekhov.

 

“So how are you, Eve?”

 

“Mentally or physically?” I was determinedly staring out the of the front window, not wanting eye contact.

 

“Whatever you are, you’ll be welcome aboard thi-”

  
  
  


Uhura called out from behind us, shouting over the chaos, “Captain, incoming communication from the Klingons.”

 

The Bridge suddenly got very quiet.

  
  


“Open communication and turn on translator.”

 

“Captain-”

 

“It’s okay, Eve.”

 

“Are you sure-”

 

Grainy lines were beginning to run up and down the screen and I could feel myself shaking.

 

_Don’t cry, don’t cry...._

 

I looked up from my hands, trying to find a bright light to stop the tears framing my eyes in a messy blur. I instead encountered Spock’s eyes staring at me from across the bridge, where he was as always, detached, but something was different.

 

_Are you in my brain?_

 

_Yes._

 

And suddenly all the emotion in the front of my brain cleared, and I blinked in shock. My tears and fear were gone, locked in a box.

 

_Thank you._

 

_It was not out of sentiment._

 

 

He broke eye contact, returning to the computer he was stationed by. Nobody seemed to have noticed; Chekov and Sulu were staring at the front screen and turning dials and button from memory, Bones was talking to the Captain in quiet tones, occasionally glancing at the screen.

 

 

“Captain, Klingons report space interference. Stand by.”

 

Everyone, except Spock and I, jumped as Uhura spoke over the tense murmurs breaking out around the bridge.

 

“Yes, thank you. Maintain line.”

 

Before nervous conversations sprung up again, the sound of static filled the bridge, only a few degrees above silence, and saw crew members fidget slightly.

 

 

 

“Captain Kirk.”

 

All head snapped to the screen, where the Klingon from K7 was looking at us from his captaincy chair, his bridge spread out behind and around him, different as if someone had smeared the blueprints of the Enterprise.

 

Kirk had opened his mouth to reply, but the Klingon captain cut over him.

 

“I will be brief. We do not wish to attack you while she,” his eye flicked towards me, “is aboard your ship. We are willing to negotiate terms to avoid conflict.”

 

Silence met his words.

 

 

From what little emotion I still had, I mulled over the words of the commander. To quote Spock, this was illogical. As the Captain had said, the Klingons loved war and victory.

 

“What are your terms, Captain?” Kirk asked. He was ramrod straight, all of his attention on the screen.

 

“Ganalda IV in exchange for all Starfleet prisoners of war.”

 

“Let me contact Starfleet command. We will consider your terms.”

 

“I will be in contact in forty-eight of your Earth hours. Have an answer, or we will have no choice but to attack.”

 

“Okay. Kirk out.”

 

 

The static died out suddenly, leaving us in complete silence except for the occasional beeping.

 

Ganalda IV..

 

I scrunched my eyebrows together as I tried to remember if it was significant. I glanced up, getting a flash of presence in my mind before looking away. Spock continued to look at me, and I sighed quietly before making eye contact.

 

_Ganalda IV was the fourth planet in the Ganalda planetary system. This was a Klingon planet and was the site of a battle during the Federation-Klingon War. In 2373, Federation forces forced the Klingons to retreat from Ganalda IV._

 

_Is that all?_

 

_No._

 

I let out a tiny, barely stifled scream as my emotions flooded back into my brain, my heart frantically beating. Bones rushed over to me. In between breaths, I waved him away.  “Mino..r panic..attack...I’m okay Bones.”

 

He looked at me dubiously, his eyes calculating, taking in every twitch and how many breaths I took.

 

“Uhura, contact starfleet with the terms. Relay urgency.”

 

“Yes Captain.”

 

Kirk was now not-quite-slumping, shrunken inwards as he thought.

 

I wanted to yell through this quiet, hear the Captain tell Sulu a warp factor, hear Spock tell Kirk something logical that would clear up this mystery, I wanted Sulu to joke with Chekhov, who was glancing at me, I just wanted something more then the beep-beep of the ship and Uhura speaking in worried, soft tones into her earpiece.

 

“Relayed sir.”

  
The captain didn’t even stir from his thinking state as he replied, “Thank you Uhura. Stand by for reply.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long...but this is...was very difficult to write. This is issues that I have. I was bullied and can't accept sympathy. 
> 
> And I had writer's block and am now back. (School may get in the way though.) 
> 
> Feel free to correct me on ST details that I may have fudged.

When the doors opened again, I held Spock back lightly with one of my crutches. He looked at me, one of his eyebrows raised.

 

_I need to ask you a question._

 

_What is it?_

 

I broke eye contact, limping out of the lift before continuing in a whisper.

 

"Spock, why did you do...whatever you did to me up in the bridge?"

 

"Your state of fear would have portrayed...would have made the Klingons doubt the abilities you possess, and to question their fear of who you are."

  
  


I froze as he finished, noticing him walk past me before he stopped to look around. The Captain, Bones, and Uhura were discussing something together up in front of us, blind to the fact that Spock and I were no longer right behind them.

 

_Don’t use that word, please._

 

I tried to dramatically walk past him without making eye contact as I felt the all-too familiar sinking sensation of one of my heart tremors. I think I must have stumbled, or partially collapsed, because I felt the light touch of fingertips under my elbow.

 

“Sixteen years, Spock. Sixteen years that I’ve been surviving. I-” Tears threatened to spill out again as I finished the sentence, avoiding eye contact.

 

_Can’t accept sympathy._

  
  


“I understand. Do you wish me to assist you again, Eve, or do you want to proceed to the meeting?”

 

“I’m good.”

 

I swallowed my emotions, ordering my face into a vacant look.

 

“The room is this way.”

 

I followed Spock, noticing his right shoulder leaning towards me slightly. Standing next to him still felt similar to being in an empty room, but something felt.....warmer. More...open.

 

Stifling another yawn, I shook myself in an effort to wake up, walking through the doors into the meeting. I took a seat next to Scotty, mouthing a quick hello before looking at the computer screen where someone from starfleet was talking quickly and animatedly.

 

 

 

He saw me and stopped mid-sentence, his arms falling slowly down as he turned to look at the Captain.

 

"Captain Kirk, I am acquainted with all your senior officers. May I inquire as to....?"

 

I suppressed the urge to hide my face in my hands, thinking something between ugh and oh my goodness gracious, why me?

 

 

"She's the reason the federation is not in outright war against the Klingons right now. She was brought onto this ship by presently unknown forces, either of her own or of something else indeterminable. She has been proven herself in combat in our evacuation of K7. The crew and I.. we all trust Ms. Eve Bailey," Kirk finished.

 

 

The man paused as if absorbing the captain's words before saying, "While I trust your words, Captain, I would ask of you that she was not present at these proceedings as this is a delicate topic.”

  
Kirk opened his mouth, glancing between the man and I as if about to object, but I shook my head, sighing as I stood up on my crutches and walked through the door without a backwards glance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me at http://terrasu.tumblr.com/ if you want to ask questions.


	8. Chapter 8

The doors slightly swished shut behind me  as I stood there, staring sightlessly at the stretch of wall directly opposite me.

****

_“...brought onto this ship by presently unknown forces…”_

_“...has proven herself in combat…”_

_**** _

_**** _

_“The crew and I...we all trust Ms. Eve Bailey…”_

_**** _

_**** _

_**** _

_Stupid._

_**** _

I turned on my heel, wincing as my ribs twinged, and set off down the corridor, ignoring the people I passed. Some tried to speak to me, but cut off quickly when I showed no sign of response.

****

“-Ms. Bailey-” A voice cut through my headache, and I begrudgingly stopped, recognizing it and turning around to find the red shirt who had tried to make me take shelter.

****

“Um…”

****

He avoided my eyes, crossing his arms  and rocking on his heels slightly as I stared at him and waited.

****

“Proud.” His green eyes locked onto mine, and I hoped my _oh god_ and my tears weren’t showing in my face and eyes. “I mean… I’m proud of the way...the way you were brave. How you faced danger. Me, I’d never do that, I’m too much a coward, don’t know what I’m doing in a starship especially one that faces combat a lot...so I’m a nobody. You’ve proven you’re better than me.”

****

I swallowed the insanity in my throat, trying to keep my cool.

****

_Get away from me. I...I…_

_**** _

My hands clenched on my crutches, and I felt something shift in my environment.

****

“Are.. you okay, Ms. Bailey?” The red shirt reached out as if to place a comforting hand on my shoulder, but I shook my head.

****

“Please...no. Don’t touch me please.”

****

Oh god, my voice was shaking.

****

“Well...I go and sit in engineering when I feel overwhelmed. There’s a lift towards the end of this corridor.”

****

I tried to smile, but probably grimaced as I looked him in the eye and said, “Thank you.”

 

“You’re welcome..and by the way, I’m Lieutenant Dean, if you ever need help.”

 **  
**I nodded, silently walking away and leaving him there and walking to the supposed lift.


End file.
